Fairy Harry
by BigBoom550
Summary: Harry is a Storm Dragon Slayer. Now he's on a seven-year mission to Hogwarts. Dumbledore bashing, Harry/Erza. A continuation of Joshua the Evil Guy's Fic. His challenge to continue it.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Two quick things. First, this is my first Fanfic. Please be fair. I expect flaws, but be polite. Please.**  
**Second, this is a continuation of Joshua the Evil Guy's fanfic. For the story thus far, go check his profile. His challenge to continue the story.**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Welcome To Hogwarts

Harry tugged at the robes around his neck.

"Do I really have to wear these?"

"Yes, Harry, FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Harry sighed. So far, Hogwarts was… lacking. First, he HAD to take the train to the Hogwarts dock, which was bad, then he HAD to take the boats. He had wanted to fly there, but Master had insisted that he blend in fairly well.

Still, it had gone much better than the shopping trip.

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier.

Harry walked into the cluttered wand shop, gazing around the store curiously.

"Ah! Welcome! I trust you need a wand?"

Harry turned to face the salesman. "No, I was looking for the bathroom. OF COURSE!"

He'd been getting tired of this world. At least, he could go back to Fairy Tail every break, and even on the weekends, if they were long enough, but it still was unpleasant.

The salesman cowered slightly at Harry's outburst, then brightened up.

Hedwig, on Harry's head, looked up. "We need wands. Get some."

She was rather… irritable when woken up.

The salesman smiled before walking away, coming back with two wands.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I trust that you will use this wand, as it was pointing in your direction-"

He was puzzled when Harry picked up the wand, sniffed it, and then handed it to Hedwig, who smiled.

She waved it around, and the usual Archive screens came up, but were scrolling trough the list of possible spells.

She smiled before conjuring up a holster so she could carry the wand on her back.

The salesman smiled before handing the other wand to Harry.

"And this one is ten and a half inches, holly and dragon heartstring-"

"What?"

The temperature in the shop dropped noticeably.

Dumbledore waited outside the shop. He had to keep an eye on Harry, in addition to trying to figure out how to manipulate the boy.

_I'm certain that at heart, he has everyone's best interests at heart-_

The shopkeeper flew out of the window, impacting Dumbledore in the back.

"IF I EVER HEAR OF YOU USING DRAGON IN YOUR WANDS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"

The entire street stared at Harry, who had a broken wand in one hand, and a black wand in the other.

"Oh, by the way… this one will do. Doubt I'll use it, though. Eleven inches, unicorn hair? And I believe Hedwig's is eleven and a half, phoenix feather?"

The shopkeep nodded.

Harry smiled; glad he could at least have some fun. "Excellent. Money is on the counter."

He proceeded to walk down the street, humming to himself.

Dumbledore and the wandmaker stared after him.

The next stop had been the bookstore. That had gone over well, with Harry just copying the books into Archive, and then walking out. Dumbledore had questioned him about it, but Harry glared and shut him up.

Robes had been another issue.

"No."

"Harry-"

A lightning bolt struck Dumbledore's foot.

"-Mr. Potter, it's required at Hogwarts that-"

"Don't want to hear it."

Dumbledore sighed. Getting the boy to do anything was a chore.

"Mr. Potter, I insist. All the students will be wearing them, and you should blend it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Dumbledore smiled.

"-But if they get uncomfortable, I'm setting them on fire."

Dumbledore nodded meekly. The boy had magical power far beyond him.

* * *

Two hours to present

Harry and Hedwig sat in the train car, Harry trying not to hurl, with Hedwig skimming the books.

"Who's this 'Gilderoy Lockhart'? He sounds like a buffoon."

"Unnh,"

The car door opened, and two people entered. One was a boy with red hair, and a face covered with freckles. The other was a girl with brown, curly hair and excited eyes.

They stared at Harry, curled on the floor moaning, until Hedwig snapped them out of it.

"Hey! That's normal. I'm Hedwig, and that's Harry."

At this, they switched their attention to the cast skimming through a virtual book.

"You- cat- talking- WAND!"

Hedwig rolled her eyes. "Yes. I talk. I have a wand. I also can fly. Anything else?"

They continued to stare at Hedwig.

"Oh, just sit down."

They did, switching glances between Harry and Hedwig.

The rest of the journey continued as such, Hedwig reading, ignoring the stares, and Harry ignoring everything, trying to keep his lunch down.

Afterwards, they had run to the boats, where Harry got sick again, and finally up into the castle proper.

As they walked, Harry learned their names. Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

Harry really didn't care one way or the other. They didn't give him any reason to despise them, like Dumbledore, or any reason to love him, Like Master Makarov.

In any event, Hermione was clearly a bright girl, bookish like Levy, and Ron was… Ron. He could be a little clueless at times, like Natsu, but you could tell he would pull through for you.

What concerned him the most was the rat that Ron carried with him, reeking of blood and transformation magic. Harry knew that the little rodent was a murderer, and probably a shape shifter as well.

He would have to take care of that later.

* * *

Now, now they stood in front of the doors that Harry knew would lead to the Great Hall, where they would be "sorted" into different "Houses."

Harry thought it pointless.

Never the less, he had to behave. As much as he might like to punch Dumbledore's face in, or take flight off to a place where he could World Gate away, he had to behave. One of the only men he trusted, Makarov Dreyar, had told him to.

He sighed when he smelled snake, with a hint of idiocy, walk up behind him.

"Potter."

Turning around Harry found himself looking at three boys. The lead one was a blond idiot, Harry could tell. The other two had dark hair, but were also clearly idiots.

"Can I help you?"

The blond smirked. "Draco Malfoy. My father-"

"Is an idiot for letting you annoy me. Also, you're nothing like a 'Draco'. Perhaps… Scurra." (AN 'buffoon'.)

Draco glared at him. "You'll regret this, Potter."

Little did the ignorant Malfoy know, he was insulting, in order:

One. A Dragon Slayer Mage. Once you face an angry dragon, very little scares you.

Two. A man who had been on the receiving ends of Erza, Mirajane, and Makarov. The only three things that are scarier than an angry dragon.

Three. A prodigy with very little patience for others.

So he shouldn't have been surprised when Harry blasted him in the face with a bolt of lightning, leaving Malfoy shaking on the ground as his system handled the energy.

"No, I won't."

Even if McGonagall could, she wished she didn't have to send Malfoy to the hospital wing. She'd met his father, and was… under whelmed.

Still, she sent the two boys with him to drag the unconscious Malfoy away, to be sorted later.

Harry smirked as he watched, amused at the spectacle.

Soon after, Dumbledore called Harry to the side.

That's where we pick up.

"Mr. Potter, you can't attack other students! If their parents found out-"

"My dad can beat their dad."

"Mr. Potter, your father-"

"My_ father _is dead. My _Dad _is a dragon."

Dumbledore put his head in his hands. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Just don't create paperwork for me."

Harry shrugged. "Ministry of Magic, Magic council, Bah. I'm a Fairy Tail mage, Dumbledore. Don't forget that."

Dumbledore was silent as Harry walked away.

The sorting was boring for Harry. Walking along, he watched as the new students were sorted into houses, which Harry knew were based off of the Founders of the school.

Harry finally heard his name called, and walked up to the stool, rolling his eyes.

As the hat was placed on his head, he felt the probe of telepathy magic. Idly, he whipped up the barriers Warren, Fairy Tail's telepath, had taught him to create.

Everyone watched as the hat grumbled, then muttered, then swore.

"Oh, bugger you little brat. OPEN YOUR MIND!"

Frowning, Harry muttered, "I think that's someone else's line…"

* * *

I think I recall...

In another universe, a deformed midget on Mars sneezed, launching himself into the body of a full-grown man. Thus was born Quato.

* * *

Harry smirked as the hat struggled against his barriers. Harry couldn't really use Telepathy, but knew enough to shield his mind.

Finally, the hat settled for asking. "Fine. You've made your point. What house?"

Harry shrugged. "Gryff-"

"GRYFFINDOR!

Harry smiled as he made his way to the table, sitting next to Hermione and Ron.

After Dumbledore gave a speech, they waited expectantly for their food.

Ron and Hermione got theirs immediately, while Harry frowned at his empty plate.

And waited.

After several minutes, a house elf appeared.

"Excuse me, mister Potter, but… how do we harvest clouds?"

**Edit: Wow. 12 favorites and 263 views, 11 follows. Thank you.**

**Okay, I got an idea. I'm going to use random quotes in my line breaks. Why?**

**A competition. the first person to get the quote, and tell me, gets to submit an idea, so long as it makes sense. No Lemons (right now), no slash, no Weasley Bashing. I may or may not take it. This is just a way to get ideas out there.**

**I'll try to update fairly regularly, but school and all...**

**EDIT: Okay, just clarified a few things here. And yes, Harry gets motion sickness.**

**Thanks!**

**~BigBoom550**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Part One

**AN: Okay, chapter two. I've left some important updates about the story on my profile if you want to see them. Also, at this point, I'm undecided about carrying the story on after Tenrou. A long way away, I know. Still, I would like to know the end far ahead of time. Meh.**

Chapter Two

Magnolia.

Natsu dropped his head onto the bar. "Where is he?"

Makarov, next to him, smiled. "On a seven year mission. Don't worry, he'll be back as often as he can."

Natsu groaned. "Seven years?"

"I'm afraid so."

Gray sat down next to him. "It's nice, for once. You stopped grumbling."

"Gray, get some pants."

"Wha- when did that happen?"

The next table over, Erza grinned at their antics.

"Still miss him, huh?"

Erza jolted, only to see Levy next to her.

"Yeah, I do."

Levy smiled, before pulling out a book.

"Why?"

Erza glared at Levy.

"What? I was just asking."

Erza continued to glare.

"Now, now. That's enough, you… two…" Makarov said, slowing down as he talked.

Everyone in the guild slowed down. The more experienced members, recognizing it, didn't try to resist. The younger members wondered what was up, until they too fell asleep.

Makarov was the only one left awake, and he idly watched as Mystogan walked in, his face still covered.

Strangely enough, Gildarts Clive was with him.

The small mage watched as the two came up to him, not the request board as usual for Mystogan.

"Is everything alright? Mystogan, you have company. Gildarts, you're here."

Gildarts nodded. "It's about Harry."

Makarov shook off all semblance of sleep. "I see. What is it?"

"The night his parents were killed…"

-Monkey Sweet Potato! My Hat!-

Every one of the Gryffindor first years, Harry grudgingly included, walked along to the first class of the day. Charms.

Harry was next to Hermione, who was excited to learn, and Ron, who was excited to learn something he could get back at his brothers with.

Harry himself didn't really care. Sure, he was going to an actual school and sure, it was free, and certainly the best this world had but-

Dumbledore.

That man, single-handedly, messed up Harry's entire world. Right now, he could be at Fairy Tail with Natsu, duking it out. Or yelling at Gray to get some pants. Even Elfman's cries of "A true man!" would have been welcome.

Instead, he was being dragged through a hallway, to go to a place he didn't want to go to do things he didn't want to do, for reasons he didn't quite understand.

He supposed he should think of it as a D-class mission, but those were basically the same.

In any event, he had finally given up talking to the house elves and had grabbed a large cloud from over the lake. Dumbledore wasn't happy about Harry flying, but Harry told him to, as he so eloquently put it, "Bug off."

Hermione was prattling about what she looked forward to learning to Ron, who was off in his dreamscape, imagining getting back at his brothers.

Harry shook his head, causing a napping Hedwig to shift.

"Hey. I was sleeping."

"We're almost there. It's time to wake up."

She yawned, but changed from a laying position to a sitting one, watching everyone around him.

As they entered the room, Harry felt it comforting. The room was cluttered, like the Guild, with various objects strewed around the room. Even more comforting was the fact that a short old man was the head of the class.

Though Harry suspected that Flitwick could not change into a three-hundred foot giant.

After taking seats around the room, Flitwick proceeded to give a brief synopsys of the course- what they would be learning, when, and expectations.

After setting his Archive to record the lecture, he began writing letters to Fairy Tail.

He got a kick out of Natsu's, saying that he was learning another kind of magic, automatically told Gray to get some pants, and sent a combined letter to Mirajane and Erza, knowing that they would fight over who got the longer letter.

He smiled as he thought about his Nakama, with all their eccentricities. As strange as Fairy Tail could be, they were home.

He finished the letters, and tuned back into Flitwick's speech.

"…so we will start today with 'Wingardium Leviosa', a levitation spell."

He looked around the room, waving his wand and transporting feathers onto everyone's desk.

"Now, with a flick of the… wand…"

Harry was idly waving his hand, pulling the feathers into a small tornado on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I get bored easily."

Flitwick, however, was beaming. "Just like your mother, you are! She always was the easiest to teach. Why, that was almost identical to my first day with her! Well done, Mister Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled, with Draco glaring daggers across the room. "Thank you, Professor."

Hermione, however, was staring at Harry.

"Tell me how you did it!"

"Later."

-Can somebody shut that thing off? (gunshot)—

Next was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry wasn't particularly looking forward to this one, as his missions for Fairy Tail had often included fighting. Correction, always. Even the one time he had gone on a simple mission, pull a bracelet out of a well, he had to fight off mummies. Mummies! After that, he wasn't that impressed with "defense" classes. "don't attack" "Talk things out" Right. Those worked if your enemy didn't have a personal grudge against you for your last mission where you put their buddy in prison.

So no, he didn't have any interest in such classes.

He entered the room, watching the corners and ceiling. If you wanted to teach someone, why not make them afraid of you to start with, show them what they have to fight?

Nothing jumped out, nothing attacked. He was almost disappointed. After all, he was a member of Fairy Tail, known for fights like none others, and a Dragon Slayer Mage.

Harry was, in a word, bored.

He looked around the room, taking it in. There were desks lined up, all facing the front, where a Professor wearing a turban stood, nervously looking around the room.

As soon as Harry walked in, he could smell something… off. He smelled dark magic in the air.

So did Hedwig. Her fur stood on end, and her eyes narrowed.

"This is wrong."

Harry nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on him."

The professor stuttered as he introduced himself. "H-h-h-hello. I'm P-P-P-Professor Q-Quirrell."

Harry stared at the professor all through the lesson.

-Purple Monkey Dishwasher-

"Harry, you haven't said a word!"

"Dark Mage."

"What?" Hermione stared at him.

"He's a Dark Mage."

"How can you tell?" Ron asked, clearly concerned.

"He smells wrong." Was the reply.

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the morning's classes over. Hermione had been watching Harry, noting definite discrepancies between the magic she knew and the magic he used.

Ron, on the other hand, was excited that Harry was putting Malfoy to shame.

When Harry asked why, he stated that he had caught Malfoy harassing Hermione about her Muggle-born status, and gave Malfoy some grief. Afterwards, they had searched for a compartment, where they found Harry.

"Wha- he _smells _wrong?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"I think... I think we need some answers."

Harry shrugged. On his head, Hedwig yawned. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Ron spoke up first. "Where are you from?"

"Fairy Tail, in Magnolia."

Hermione and Ron stared at him blankly.

"Umm... it's literally a different world."

Hermione looked up. "So magic works different?"

"Yeah. Those who use wands and stuff are called 'Holder' types, as their magic is focused through an object, in this case a wand."

Hermione nodded.

"... and the rest of us are Casters, as we eject magic through our bodies."

Ron gaped. "You don't need a wand!?"

"Nope."

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry.

"Wait..." Ron was frowning. "The world-famous Harry Potter, can use magic without a wand, because he was raised in another world?"

"By a dragon."

Harry swore that they couldn't open their mouths any further.

"A- a dragon?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Dad was the Storm Dragon. I can use four types of magic, myself. Storm Dragon Slayer Magic, Gate Magic, World Gate Magic, and Archive."

"Archive?"

Hedwig spoke up. "Yes. It's what I use to keep track of all this information."

"And I suppose you can do other stuff, as well?"

Hedwig nodded. "I can use Archive and Aero magic, so I can fly."

Demonstrating, she let her wings grow from her back.

Hermione thought it was cute, while Ron muttered something about wanting a cat.

Harry smiled. "Dragon slayers have cats with them. Not sure why. In any event, it's nice. We get a companion, and they get a friend."

Hermione's eyes started to twinkle. "Can you teach me magic?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You got that spell from Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"Please?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll teach you Archive."

Ron smiled. "How about me?"

Harry stared at Ron a moment. "I don't know. I'll try to figure out something for you to learn."

Ron looked dejected, but hopeful.

"Cheer up," Harry said. "They're plenty of magics out there. Maybe I'll find one that suits you."

Ron smiled, and Harry turned back to his potions book.

-Line Break-

"First Years, listen up!"

The first years all froze and stared at the teacher.

They were outside, on the castle grounds. The sky was clear, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were all watching the professor, who was carrying a load of broomsticks. Naturally, the ones who had grown up with wizards knew why, while the muggle-born were in for a surprise.

Harry, naturally, made the connection between witches, wizards, and brooms instantly. He barely resisted the urge to face palm.

"I'm Madame Hooch, and I'm going to teach you how to fly a broom."

She passed out a broom to each student.

"Each of you, place your hand over the broom and say 'up'."

After demonstrating, she watched the students try. Malfoy called his up almost immediately, while Ron's took a try, and Hermione's rolled over like a dog.

Harry didn't even try. Why bother, when he could fly without one?

After a moment, Madame Hooch scurried off, stating that Dumbledore had called her.

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "What's the matter, Potter? Scared of hight?"

Harry shrugged. On some level, he thought he should dye his hair silver and put on a mask when dealing with Malfoy.

"No, Scurra. Just... not interested. At all."

Malfoy's gaze hardened. "Fine, Potter. At least _I _don't hang around with _mudbloods."_

Harry could feel the hate in Malfoy's words. Hermione gasped, as did many of the Gryffindor girls. The Slytherin students laughed, while the Gryffindor boys were stone faced, glaring at Malfoy.

The heir to the Malfoy family realized his mistake when he looked at Harry. The boy's face had taken on a dark glow to it. "Malfoy. No one. _No one. _Insults my Nakama."

A shiver ran down Malfoy's spine as he looked at the Boy who Lived.

Harry grinned, and Malfoy got a good look at the sharp teeth in his mouth.

Extending one hand over the broom, Harry said, simply, "up."

The broom shot up, smacking into Harry's hand.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at the boy who yelled. Neville Longbottom.

"Leave him alone!"

Malfoy sneered. "Longbottom, eh? Let's see what that is, eh?"

He dove down, plucking the small ball from Neville's grasp.

"A rememberall, eh? To bad you can't remember why you got it."

He started casually tossing the ball, well out of everyone's reach.

"Malfoy."

The blonde turned to Harry, who had a white knuckle grip on the broom.

"Give it back to him. Now."

Malfoy smirked. "You'll have to catch me, Potter. This is a Nimbus Two-thousand. You can't catch me with a cloud chaser."

Malfoy sped off, leaving everyone looking at Harry, who was laughing.

He casually uttered a release spell, turning the flying broom into a regular one.

"Let's see if we can do better."

-We are the Harbinger of your Destiny-

Malfoy smirked as he sped along. He thought that Potter was grounded, never to catch up.

Poor, deluded Malfoy.

He had just made the stupidest mistake of his life to that point. That mistake was two fold. First, he insulted a Fairy Tail member's Nakama. Unforgivable. Then, he had issued a challenge to said Fairy Tail mage.

Malfoy would be seeing the Hospital Wing quite a bit his first year.

He hunched lower over the broom, smirking as he added insult to injury. Or so he thought.

Before he realized what was happening, a lightning fast blur shot past, before stopping in front of him.

There was Harry Potter, on a frightening broom.

On the head was the image of a dragon, its lips curled in a snarl. It's body had blue and silver lines running along, leading into an end that as fanned out, like a dragon tail.

Along the side was written: HARRY POTTER LIMITED EDITION MARK I AZULONG BROOM

Malfoy stared at the broom. "Buh- wha-"

Harry smiled. "Your broom was faster. Was. I decided to do better."

He cocked his head to the side, as if investigating a bug he would like to squish. "Now, Scurra, give me the ball and apologize."

Malfoy sneered. "No, Potter. Neville's a dumb pig, and Hermione Granger is a damn mud-"

His speech was cut off as Harry shot forward, digging his fist into Malfoy's gut, before following up with an uppercut that knocked Malfoy off his broom.

As Malfoy shot towards the ground, Harry dived after him, catching the ball. He let Malfoy hit the ground, though, before grabbing him by the back of the neck and dragging him back to the rest of the class.

-Ouch. Not a quote here, but... ouch. I pity Malfoy.-

Harry landed next to Neville and Hermione, giving the first the Rememberall and presenting the second with a dirty, bruised, unconscious Malfoy.

"I hope this makes you feel better."

The entire Gryffindor house cracked up, Ron, Hermione, and Harry included.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Everyone froze and turned to McGonnagall.

Harry smiled. "Professor, Malfoy here was a bit rude, and I taught him some manners."

McGonnagall could see that. She could also see that Harry didn't ever do anything for no reason, so she knew that Malfoy had angered Harry. She also had watched the scene from the get-go.

"Potter take your... broom, and follow me."

Harry smiled, leaving the unconscious Malfoy for Crabbe and Goyle.

He followed the Professor along the hallways, until they came to Professor Flitwick's room. Poking her head in, Professor McGonnagall asked if she could borrow Wood for a moment.

As the boy came out, he took one look at Harry and his broom, and nearly fainted.

"Wood!"

"Yes Ma'am!"Wood replied, snapping his eyes away from Harry.

"Mister Potter here has shown immense talent in broom usage. I want him on the Gryffindor Team."

Wood blinked several times. "Harry, talent, team... practice on Wednesday, seven o'clock at night, Quittage field.

Harry smiled, as did Mcgonnagall. "Excellent."

-Well... the broom is his creation, and isn't quite the same as transport, as he powers it...-

The trio followed the twists and turns as they came to Potions.

"Harry, lay low. he's the Slytherin house head. He'll be after you." Warned Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I once saw Master Makarov flip the bird at a member of the Magic Council."

Hermione glared at Harry. "You should still behave, Harry."

He shrugged.

They filed into the room, interested in the next class.

"Now class... I will be teaching you the art of potion making."

The teacher dressed in all black, with greasy hair and a rather large nose. Harry smelled something... familiar. He couldn't quite place it, though. It was wrong on so many fundamental levels, but comforting at the same time.

Harry shrugged, and called up the information on potion making.

"Mister Potter."

Harry looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you know where you get beazoars?"

"No idea."

"What is another name for monkshood?"

"Don't know."

"What is a key componant in Draught of Living Death?"

"I might know, if you taught us instead of picking on me."

The entire class, Slytherins included, burst into hysterics. Ron was choking on his breath, while Hermione was horrified.

"Potter, ten points from-"

"Wait."

Harry sniffed the air. Her recognized that scent. It was a scent from long ago, just after his birth, a splicing of two scents.

"Professor, I need to speak to you after class. It's rather important."

Snape narrowed his eyes. Potter was behaving like Lily, nothing like James. Well, mostly nothing like James. At least Potter wasn't lifting him up by his ankle...

"Very well, Potter. After class."

The rest of the class went well, if one could call it that. Snape seemed interested in giving them the basic run down of the class, with a few side notes here and there.

Finally, as the class was filing out, Harry walked up to Snape's desk.

"Mr. Potter. What do you want?" Snape asked coldly.

"Why you still feel the way you do about my mother."

Snape's eyes grew cold. "Leave, Potter."

"No."

Snape looked about ready to explode.

"Professor, I had to learn to live without my surrogate father, a dragon. Pain hurts, but you can't let it consume you."

Snape clenched his desk, trying not to fry Potter where he stood.

"And about her death, Professor... I know who's responsible, but I need your help."

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Harry smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "I have a rodent problem..."

**A/N: Wow... five thousand words is a lofty goal. Alright, just to clear things up:**

**Yes, Harry gets sick from transport. However, his broom is like a "hose" for magical power. He just holds on to it and forces his magic through. It allows flight without Dragon Force.**

**Next up, Transfiguration, Quittage, Hagrid and Dragon Eggs, as well as a visit from Makarov to Hogwarts. To be explained.**

**Finally, twenty follows and favorites? Already? That's it. I'm upping my quality if it nearly kills me. Nearly, because death would put a damper on this piece.**

**To all my new fans and followers: Thank you. It goes a long way for me to see that come up, and for me to get feedback.**

**Again, after Chapter Three, I'm rewriting One. I'm really not happy with it.**

**How was this chapter? Better? Worse? Please, do tell.**

**Thank you again!**

**~BigBoom550**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Part Two

**AN: After this, rewriting chapter one. Just the heads up. Will explain a lot of the stuff in two. Expect Chapter One to double in length. Also, I have several ideas on what Ron learns. Still working on it, though.**

**Hehe. Makarov against Draco (Scurra)... the little bugger earned it.**

Chapter Three

First Day, part two.

Harry smiled as he walked into the class. Now, he was going to Transfiguration, which he appreciated. McGonnagall was a strict teacher, for sure, but used her brain mre than most, always operating on what she felt were everyone's best interests.

Not to mention, she was the Gryffindor Head of House.

He was confused, but only for a moment. Upon walking in, he discovered that McGonnagall was not visible, but he could smell her.

Although, he smiled when he realized why her scent always had a slight tinge of cat to it. On the desk at the front of the room was a tabby cat, that smelled like cat with a tinge of McGonnagall.

He nodded at the cat, who nodded back.

Sitting down, Ron and Hermione immidiately took seats on his sides, whispering.

"Blimey, Harry. The teacher's late!"

Harry chuckled to himself.

"Ron, shut up! Harry, it's not funny! She could be hurt, or-"

The class gasped as the cat lept off the desk and changed into the professor.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that I am in no physical duress at the moment. I trust that shall keep you from worrying?"

At the statement from the Professor, and Hermione's expression, Harry burst ot laughing, nearly falling over. He quickly gained control, though, and took several deep breaths.

McGonnagall smiled. "Now, I will be teaching you the basic arts of Transfiguration, or the art of changing one object to another. Now, the rules are as follows..."

Harry and his friends listened in as the Professor spoke at length of the rules of the class, defining appropriate behavior and safety lessons. Harry, remembering some of Mirajane's notable transformations, realized that they broke several of this world's "laws".

He chuckled to think of what McGonnagall would do about Hedwig's wings.

After a while, she passed out matchsticks, before giving a brief overview and summary on transforming it into a needle.

Draco and his goons struggled horribly, Ron got his to turn to metal, and Hermione got it one her first try.

Harry, on the other hand, stared at the small piece of wood.

"Mister Potter, is everything alright?"

Harry looked up at the Professor. "Yes, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

Harry shrugged. "Where I come from, people train near exclusively in one branch of magic. I use Dragon Slayer Magic, which has its own perks, as well as Gate Magic, which can send me to distant places extremely rapidly, and Archive, useful for information. I never, however, learned anything avout Alchemy or Transfiguration.

McGonnagall nodded. "Well, Mister Potter, please at least try."

Nodding, Harry tapped the match with his wand. It grew nearly a foot in length, before turning into a needle large enough to use as a sword.

"Oops."

McGonnagall frowned. "Strange. Your motions and intent..."

Harry shrugged. "Oh, well. I think my Slayer magic is interfering with Transfiguration. A shame."

In the back of the class, Malfoy laughed.

In a moment, Harry was next to him, smashing Malfoy's head into the desk. "I'm sorry, Scurra. What was so funny?"

Malfoy struggled. "Nothing! Let me go! I'll tell-"

"Who? father?"

Harry bent down so his head was next to Malfoy's. "My Dad is a _dragon. _There's not much your's can do, Scurra. Remember that."

He left Malfoy, and walked back to his seat. "I'm sorry, Professor."

She nodded. She liked seeing Malfoy get kicked down a notch, but...

"Alright, Mister Potter. This is a warning. Again and you have detention."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

Malfoy was outraged. "What! He attacked me! You should-"

Hermione cut him off. "Actually, firstly, you harassed him. Secondly, he didn't use magic to directly hurt you, only to get close. According to Hogwarts rules, he's getting the correct punishment."

Malfoy's jaw worked for several moments, before closing. He settled for staring at the back of Harry's head.

Ron laughed, and Harry spoke with McGonnagall for a few minutes, before agreeing that he would take tests and such orally.

* * *

"Alright, Harry. Let's see your broom."

Harry, Oliver Wood, and the quiddage team stood on the field, watching Harry.

Harry handed over the elegant broom, allowing Wood to look it over.

Hedwig laughed. "Heh. Wood watching wood."

Harry smacked his head. "Couldn't resist?"

"Nope."

Wood handed the broom back to Harry. "It's impressive, to say the least. With you, Gryffindor has an easy win."

Harry smirked. "Good. How do I play?"

Wood nodded, then kicked open the chest next to him. "There are four balls in quittage. The largest, the quaffle, is irrelevant to you, since you're playing seeker. Just ignore it and stay out of the way. Next, are two bludgers. They'll try to knock you off your broom, so avoid them. Finally, there's this."

Hs pulled up a small, golden ball. "This is the snitch. Your job, as the seeker, is to try to catch it. Find it, and snag it before the other team, and it's an easy win."

Harry smiled. The game was incredibly simple. "Now, the enemy beaters will try to knock you off by hitting the bludgers at you, so try to avoid them. Watch out for the keepers, that's me included, and the chasers. Any questions?"

Harry shrugged. "Grab the snitch, stay out of the way. Easy enough."

"Good, now let's practice."

* * *

As it turned out, Harry's natural affinity for flight combined with his broom resulted in him continually catching the snitch within minutes. After a while, he and Wood agreed that his catching the snitch should be to make sure the other team didn't get it. Even if Wood liked winning, he didn't want it to be simple.

So, Harry was basically told to keep the snitch away from the competition, unless Wood gave him the all clear.

The rest of his day before dinner was taken up with Hagrid's new pet.

-Arg. I be a pirate line break.-

"Hermione, what is it?"

"When I learned I was a witch, a half giant came to see me and tell my parents. I just got a note, asking if I want to come to his hut with some of my friends."

Harry shrugged, before turning to a new page in his textbook. "Sure, after dinner."

"He wants us to come now."

Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron groaned. "Fine, fine. We're coming."

As they walked, Harry picked up his bundle of letters for Fairy Tail.

"What're those?"

Harry shrugged. "Letters to my friends back home."

Ron nodded. "Tell us about it."

Harry smied. "Fairy Tail... where I come from, Mages form Guilds, to keep track of missions, make friends, and for common safety. Fairy Tail is the top guild, let by Master Makarov Dreyar. He's... not what you would expect. He can be stern, and rarely gets angry. Really, the only time he loses it is if his guild is threatened. He uses primarily Titan magic, so he can grow massive.

"Other members include Gray Fullbuster. An Ice Mage, he can create sculptures and structures out of Ice at will, like armor or hammers. Oddly enough, he strips unconciously."

Ron laughed as they walked, while Hermione blushed.

"Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are the Take-Over trio. Let's say they fought a troll. They could absorb it, then use it in combat. Of course, the form would change more to them, but..."

"Then there's Fairy Tail's other Dragon Slayer, Natsu. He can eat fire, and has a reckless personality. Still, you'll never find a more faithful friend. His cat, Happy, is blue, and has a severe fascination with fish."

Hedwig spoke up. "Because they're tasty!"

Harry shrugged. "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

He smiled. "Anyway, other members include Gildarts, who uses Crash Magic, and Mystogan, who uses magic staves."

"Finally, there's the scariest woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. She's fairly laid back, but once she goes into battle mode..."

Harry shivered, remembering the one time he angered Erza. One, because no one was stupid enough to incur her wrath twice.

"How does the guild interact?" asked Hermione.

"Well... when we're all together, we cry together, fight together, eat and play with each other. bar fights are common, but no one means real harm. If magic is used, Master Makarov steps in. I remember, when we were told a member died... I didn't know them, but I felt sad. Fairy Tail was sad. When one of us is happy, we're all happy. When one's sad, we're all sad. When one of us dies, a piece of us dies with them. Fairy Tail takes care of its own."

Hermione stared at Harry. "So, you're all best friends?"

He smiled. "Fairy Tail takes care of it's own. We help each other, we teach each other. We may have negative feelings, but we're not going to lose what makes Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail."

Hermione smiled. "You need to take me sometime."

"Me too!" Piped up Ron.

Harry chuckled. "Alright. Maybe over the summer?"

"Sure!" "I'll have to ask me mum."

Harry walked with them to Hagrid's hut, wondering what a half-giant would want.

Knocking on the door, a massive bear- no, bigger- of a man opened it. His hair was long and wild, as was his beard, revealing two happy, beetle like eyes.

"'Ermione! Glad you could make it! An' who're these two, eh?"

Hermione smiled. "This is Ron Weasley-"

"I can tell that, Hermione. I'm not blind."

She smiled. "And this, is Harry Potter."

Hagrid froze. "Harry? Harry James Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I know the story, you dropped me off and I appeared to have disappeared. No, the dragon Azulong took me in and raised me. You did nothing wrong."

Hagrid smiled at that. "So yer not angry with me?"

Harry shook his head. The half-giant certainly smelled friendly. "No, if you hadn't dropped me off, Azulong never would have found me. So, really, I should thank you."

The large gamekeeper laughed at that. "Good to see you aren't one o' those stuck up wizards, Harry. Thats a relief, I tell you."

Hermione interrupted. "So, Hagrid, what did you call us down for?"

He smiled and beckoned them in. On his table, in a steel bucket filled with coals, was a large egg.

Harry recognized it immediately, from his Archive, Hermione from her studies. Ron, meanwhile, wondered if Hagrid was making a large hard-boiled egg.

"Well? What do you think?"

Hermione was the first to speak. "Hagrid. You... are..."

Harry smirked. "Lucky? Daring?"

"Crazy, more like it."

Ron was confused. "Hagrid, why drag us down here for an egg?"

Hagrid smiled. "Weasly, it's a dragon egg."

Ron's mouth fell open, and Harry laughed at it.

"A- a _dragon egg?_"

"Sure is!"

Hermione had one hand over her face. "Hagrid... why would you have a dragon egg?"

"'Cause I want a dragon, why else?"

Harry snickered.

"Hagrid, you can't expect to raise a dragon on your own-"

Harry cut in. "He won't. I'll help."

"Harry, unless being set on fire is immensely amusing to you, I think you should-"

Harry reached over, and grabbed some fire as if it were a piece of candy, then tossed it into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Hagrid was amazed, Hermione blinked several times, and Ron was paling.

"you-just-ate-fire!"

"Umm... yes?"

"Ate fire."

"Yeah."

Hermione was staring at him. Ron, on the other hand, had questions.

"What does fire taste like, anyway?"

* * *

"I can't believe Hagrid would want a dragon!"

Harry shrugged, not really listening. The three were on their way back to the castle, where everyone was getting ready for dinner. Personally, he was looking forward to the dinner rolls. Plenty of nice, hot, buttery air in them.

"It's not that bad. At least he has Harry to help him out."

"True," responded a nervous Hermione, "But Harry, how did you eat fire?"

Harry smiled. "I promise, I'll tell you when I get the chance tonight, but for now you have to wait."

Hermione frowned. "Fine. But you tell us everything."

"Fair enough."

The three entered the Great Hall, stomachs rumbling and mouths watering at the display.

As Harry sat down, he grabbed a roll and a glass of fire, specially prepared by the house elves.

Dumbledore stood up, and everyone quieted down as the aged wizard began to speak.

"Welcome, students and teachers, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased that our first day went off without incident, and I hope the rest of the year continues as such."

He was looking pointedly at the Weasley twins as he said the last part.

"Now, I would like to tell you, that our keeper, Argus Filch, has added Fanged Frizzbees, Whirling Whizzybombs, and other Wonko products to the forbidden items list.

"For first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, for your safety. For all students, the third floor corridor on the east side is off limits. Thank you."

He sat down, and everyone began to tear into their food, eagerly eating after an exciting first day.

"Blimey, he's not as energetic as he usually is. Why do you suppose that is?" Asked one of the twins.

"Dunno, don't care." Replied Harry. "I'm just hungry."

* * *

_At the Teacher's Table_

Dumbledore stared at his plate. Harry wasn't falling into his trap, oh no. No, his crusade against Voldemort, his carefully laid plans, all wrecked by the one he planned for.

He let out a growl as he cut into his steak. First, he demonstrated a natural gift for charms, removing Miss Granger's purpose. It had taken him ages for him to set up the charms on the train that would guide her to Harry, and he made them worthless.

Then, he had shown a cleverness rarely rivaled in dealing with Snape, and proved to be fairly aggressive when challenged, as Professor McGonagall could testify.

He had already made a broom (Though Dumbledore couldn't detect any enchantments), and gotten onto the Quidditch team, where he proved to be on a level far beyond anyone else.

Barely noticing as his knife cut through the plate and into the table, his accidental magic making it incredibly sharp, he growled.

Now, someone had broken through the wards surronding Hohwarts, and was approaching the Great Hall. All Dumbledore could tell, was that they, whoever they were, were rather short.

He looked up as they came to the doors. Well, he would show them. He had placed Unbreakable Charms over the doors. Nobody was getting in, no way.

The doors boomed. He smiled. They boomed agan, and his smiled widened. They were struck a third time, and were knocked out of the wall, the only part Dumbledore ahdn't charmed.

He let out a curse, from which he received a fork in the hand from Professor McGonagall.

As the dust settled, he saw a short, smiling old man amid the rubble.

The newcomer looked around, then spotted Harry at the Gryffindor Table.

Dumbledore didn't do anything to interfere with Makarov, but simply placed a hand over his eyes as Makarov hopped up next to Harry.

_I never get paid enough for this._

* * *

_With Harry_

"Master!"

Harry swept the diminuatuve man up in a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

Makarov smiled as Harry set him down. "It's nice to see you too, Harry. I got the secret of World Gate from Mystogan, and came here to check up on you. How have things been?"

Harry smiled. "Fine, so far. Learned a few things about the teachers. Oh, could you take these for me?"

He handed Makarov a large pile of letters.

"Just to let the Guild know what's going on."

Makarov smiled. "Of course. Mirajane and Erza are... anxious, though."

Harry frowned. "How so?"

Makarov shrugged. "You'd have to talk to... I don't know... Macao?"

Harry blanched.

"Now, I must be off. So, if you will excuse me..."

He hopped off the seat, only to be cut off by a sneering blond boy. "Out of my way, pipsqueak."

Makarov twitched slightly. "Please, I was just leaving."

"Hah! Checking up on your dog, then? Magic guild my arse. I'll bet you lot are a bunch of-"

"DO NOT INSULT FAIRY TAIL!"

The entire hall shook from Makarov's rage. Insults to his person, he could deal with. Insulting Fairy Tail? Unforgivable. The students were amazed and terrified at the display of Makarov's head swelling to enormous proportions. They pitied anyone on the receiving end of such treatment.

* * *

In another Universe

Naruto felt a pang of sympathy, only for Iruka to use his "Big-head-no-jutsu" and tell him to get into his seat. Running, he found himself next to the class's shy Hyuuga girl.

* * *

Back to the story

Draco was knocked on his back by the sheer force of Makarov's yell. Harry, knowing exactly what Draco was going through, bit back a laugh.

After Draco scurried away, Makarov smiled. "Have a nice time, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You too, master. Oh, and Mirajane and Erza have a combined letter. Hopefully it will keep them from competeing on length."

The Weasley twins bit back a snort, and Fred nearly choked on his bread.

Makarov nodded. "Come back soon, Harry."

Harry smiled, and the small master, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and a mage powerful enough to level Hogwarts Castle, whistled as he walked away.

The entire hall stared at Harry as he went back to his dinner.

* * *

**AN: I promised Omake's. Here's Number One. This is not in my story. Just a concept.**

Satan Soul and Heaven Wheel

Mirajane and Erza Scarlet glared at each other, the guild silent.

Mirajane was in her battle takeover, Satan Soul, while Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"He's going to write me a longer letter!"

Erza growled, "Only because you spend every waking moment fussing over him."

Mirajane spat at the ground. "And you never do anything for him!"

"Oh, yeah? At least I remembered his birthday before he left."

"YOU-"

The two dove at each other, and the various members of the guild backed away from the tussle. Mirajane and Erza, both angry- they'd be lucky to survive each other's blows.

Finally, the doors opened, and Master Makarov walked in.

"Everyone, STOP!"

Everything, that being the girls fighting and the member's staring, stopped.

Makarov walked throughout the guild, passing out letters. "Natsu, Gray, Macao, Wakaba..."

He continued to pass out the letters, pausing by each recipient to whisper something.

"And finally, Mirajane and Erza."

He placed the letter on the table, and the entire guild bolted as the two women glared at each other, the rage palpable.

**AN: Okay, that was fun. Anyway, I've come up with some fun ideas. I'll try to implement them during the story. Also, kudos to Joshua the Evil Guy, for giving the new name of the DA: Fairy Tail, Hogwarts Branch. Sadly, that's not for a while though. To be fair, I feel sad about that. I have plenty planned for book four, though. Now, books will be arranged as such:**

**Summer**

**First Day/Quarter**

**Christmas Break**

**Second Part**

**Spring Break**

**Climax**

**Last Day**

**And repeat. Except, Book One summer is Joshua's fic, and Book Seven End summer is the epilogue. I'm going to be sad when this fic ends.**

**Now, I'm going to fix up Chapter One, and then go on to four. What you have to look forward to:**

**Hermione's first lesson in Archive**

**Ron produces Wizard Chess**

**Snape and Harry trap a certain RAT,**

**and Harry's first game of Quidditch.**

**Till next time, my faithful readers!**

**~BigBoom550**

**Edit: Sadly, school will take up a lot of my time. I'll work on this when I can, though. Just be warned, though. Some simple, or strange one-shots could be the only material from me for a while. It makes me sad, too. If it makes you all feel any better, I'll start a collection of Harry's adventures with Fairy Tail- including the Mummy Well.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Catch a Rat

**AN: Before I get started, just be warned. Chapters may be up slower, as school is in session. Still, I hope to have one up a month. Also, Year Three will be interesting.**

_**Chapter Three: Building a better mousetrap.**_

_**OR**_

_**Crazy Glue and Shapeshifting**_

"Professor, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mister Potter. Also, a friend of your father's will be coming as well."

Snape and Harry stood in the dingy room, Harry leaning against the wall, with Snape checking several vials.

"By the way, Mister Potter..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"How do you know it's him?"

Harry shrugged. "I smelled transformation magic on him, which implies he's hiding. Blood, which means he's a murderer, and my mother, implying he's connected to her."

Snape gave a cruel smile. "I shall certainly enjoy this. Thank you for this oppurtunity."

There was a knock on the door, and a brown haired, scruffy looking man walked in.

"Snape."

"Lupin."

Harry watched the two of them.

"And who are you?"

The brown haired man held out his hand to Harry.

"Remus Lupin."

Harry shook his hand. The man smelled of curse, and transformation magic.

"Harry Potter. Mr. Lupin, I take it you are a werewolf?"

The man blanched. "Well, erm, no, you see-"

"You stuttered over your response, got nervous, and started to sweat."

Lupin did a double take. "Please, keep it down low. Most don't like dealing with werewolves. If I got caught-"

"Lupin, I believe we could play that to our advantage."

"How so?"

Snape smiled, and began to outline his plan...

* * *

As Makarov finished allowing Max a mission, he stopped and stared at the door. Something felt wrong...

Noticing this, Erza requipped, Natsu fired up, and Gray's hands began to produce a thin vapor.

The doors burst open, and Mirajane Strauss, with her brother, staggered into the guild. Their bodies were covered in wounds, and they were tired.

Natsu was by them in an instant. "Where's Lisanna?"

Mirajane held back a sob, and Elfman looked to the side, not meeting Natsu's eyes.

Natsu took a step back, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No..."

Elfman shook his head.

Natsu closed his eyes. Members of the guild moved forward, but large hands held them back.

Makarov pulled them away from Natsu, as Erza and Gray took the surviving Strauss siblings away.

The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, the student and child of the dragon Igneel, one of the greatest mages ever to live, stepped outside into the street.

He looked up, tears filling his eyes.

And he roared.

He roared over sorrow for losing Lisanna.

He roared for losing a friend.

He roared for Fairy Tail growing smaller.

He roared for the unfairness of the situation.

And he roared for losing the girl he loved.

His roar reached Fairy Hills, where several of the girls sat up, wondering what was going on. It reached Porlyusica, in her home.

All around Magnolia, Natsu's roar was heard, and everyone saw the giant dragon, rising into the sky.

And then, he collapsed, his tears spilling onto the ground, sobbing, crying as he lost another person precious to him, as he became even more alone in the universe.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and turned to face Makarov, not the Master, not one of the Ten Wizard Saints, but an old man, who lost a child.

And he sobbed into the Master's shirt, and the Guild, Fairy Tail of Magnolia, was silent.

From the shadows at the side of the guild, Mystogan watched with sorrow. Not that Lisanna was gone, but that he couldn't bring her back. Not yet.

* * *

Harry, Lupin, and Snape finished discussing the plans. After that, Lupin began to apologize to Snape, only for both of them to start to drift off to sleep.

Harry watched both of them, concerned, until there was a knock at the door.

Opening it, he found himself face-to-mask with Mystogan.

"Mystogan! What're you doing here?"

Mystogan sighed, and Harry knew it was bad.

"Harry... It's Lisanna."

* * *

One Week Later

Nastu was on his knees, crying as he stared at Lisanna's grave. Harry stood next to him, his head turned down. Also there were the Strauss twins, Master Makarov, Erza, and behind them, Fairy Tail, even Mystogan, though far in the back, halfway behind a pillar.

Gildarts Clive was standing, but not dreaming.

Levy was wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Erza was stoic, but the hurt was visible on her face.

Gray was in a full tuxedo, and for once was not stripping.

Master Bob, of Blue Pegasus, appeared, and stood next to Makarov.

Cana Alberona was sober, for once.

Porlyusica stood, her eyes reflecting the sorrow of the guild. She may not like humans, but she hates death.

And the guild was silent as the empty coffin was lowered into the ground. They were silent as dirt was slowly poured over the empty wooden box.

As the tombstone set, Makarov gently amplified his voice.

The eulogy was long over, but Makarov had to speak.

"Fairy Tail. A guild founded on a simple question. Do fairies have tails? It's a question that may never be answered. Bt the quest is in the hunt, the adventure. Lisanna is dead. There is no mistaking that. However, we must remember her as she was in life, and remember: She would want us to go on. And we will go on. Because of one, simple fact. That simple fact, is that we are FAIRY TAIL!"

There was applause from the entire guild. From Mystogan's soft claps in the back, to the powerful strikes of Gildarts, to even Porlyusica, applauding Makarov.

Slowly, everyone filed away, leaving Makarov, Natsu, and Harry standing at the grave.

Happy flew up, and laid a fish on the grave, his sign of respect.

Makarov placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, and the rose haired fire mage cried.

* * *

It was a week.

One, long week.

It had been two weeks, total, since Lisanna's funeral.

Harry felt like a piece of him had died. A member of his Nakama, Lisanna, dead...

It was almost too much to think about.

Harry hadn't said much during that time. Snape and Lupin decided to postpone their "solving" of the rat problem. In the mean time, Snape and Lupin came up with an idea involving crazy glue and wolfsbane potion.

Harry was sitting in potions class, with Draco making comments.

"Heh, Potter. Finally shut up, eh? Now if Granger, Weasley, and the stupid giant could, my year would be perfect."

Harry squezed his eyes shut. Draco was the _last _thing he needed at the moment.

"Anyway, why were you gone, anyway?"

"Draco, might I remind you that I am in a lesson at the moment." That was Snape, from the front of the class.

"Sorry Professor."

Snape continued with the lesson, Harry hurrying out as it concluded.

As he sped through the hallways, he smelled a fight coming. As he rounded a corner, he saw the Slytherin House lined up. Malfoy was in front.

"Well, Potter. Go ahead, attack me."

"Scurra, I don't have time for this."

"Hah! Not so tough without the teachers or your pathetic little master around, eh?"

"Malfoy..."

"Ohh, I'm scared, Potter. What, did someone die?"

"YES!" Harry snarled, making several of the Slytherins back up. "My Guild just lost a member. Now shut up and get out of my way."

Malfoy smirked. "Hah. I knew you were a bunch of pathetic morons when your master came. I bet whoever died was the stupidest one of... the..."

He gulped as Harry's posture changed. It was no longer the posture of a mourning man. Now, now it was the closest thing a human could make of a dragon's stance. The stance that says, "I am more powerful than you. I rule all beasts in the air and on land."

Harry's eyes came up, and they were sparking with electricity.

"Never... insult... Fairy... Tail... and NEVER... insult... the dead."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

A young Harry was poking at a dead deer, watching as the stick sunk into it's flesh.

"HARRY!"

He whirled to see an irate Azulong standing over him.

"The dead have passed on. They suffered enough during life. Once someone is dead, respect them."

Harry nodded.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Draco stared as lightning jumped off of Harry's fingers, and he snarled again. Unconciously, the Boy who Lived reached inside and activated Dragon Force, storm clouds forming around him as the Slytherin's raised their wands, intent on gutting him.

He didn't give them the chance. As Hedwig dove off his head, he darted forward, roaring. "STORM DRAGON'S TALON!"

He smashed a lightning-infused fist into the gut of one of the Slytherins. With the boom of thunder, he was sent flying.

Harry continued to move, though.

"STORM DRAGON SPINNING LOTUS!"

He placed one hand on the ground, then spun his legs out, striking out with his feet, knocking another dozen to the ground.

The Slytherins, who had been expecting a "Traditional" wizards duel didn't know what to do with Harry. Little did they know, this _was _traditional fighing for Harry.

As he moved, Azulong's words resounded in his skull.

_Always remember, Harry. If you enter a fight, be prepared to kill. You may not have to, but it may become necessary. Always remember that, and you will be victorious._

His fist lashed out, breaking ribs as it impacted

_Fighting is the most pure form of expression. No lies, no tricks. How you fight is an extension of your personality._

He struck the ground, sending out a wave of lightning.

_When you master your arts, your personality shall change._

He let the fury over Malfoy's insults, Lisanna's death, the disappearance of Azulong, allowed it all to wash over him, as he still shackled his mind.

_Anger is a powerful motivator, but don't let it rule you in battle. Let it strengthen you, and guide it._

His final strike was to Malfoy. He struck the blond in the side, before kicking one knee in, then spinning and delivering a kick to Malfoy's face as he fell.

Two minutes. That's all it took for Harry to knock out an entire house. Two minutes and he had used up his anger.

Panting, he gathered his things from a stunned Hermione and Ron, who showed up in time to watch the fight.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was brilliant!"

* * *

Snape rubbed his temples. "Potter..."

"They started it, Professor."

"I saw the incident. Please, just alert a teacher next time. I despise writing those notes."

Harry nodded. "So what did you and Lupin decide?"

"Wolfsbane potion. It will allow Lupin to control his werewolf side, and then-"

"He gets Pettigrew."

"Yes." Snape sighed, and then gave a curt smile. "Harry, what I'm about to say-"

"Just say it."

Snape sighed again. "Your mother... I always loved her. Now, you may or may not know, but I am a former Death Eater. I was a servent of the Dark Lord. Then, when he found where you were... I asked him to spare your mother, but he wouldn't... that was the worst mistake of my life, not doing anything to stop him."

He bit back a laugh. "Not that I could have done anything against him. But, Harry... I wanted to apologize. I wanted your mother, and I didn't care about you. When I heard you were coming, I felt it a cruel twist of fate, that you survive and Lily does not."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Whatever."

Snape blinked. "Wait-you're not even _mad?"_

Harry shook his head. "No. The dragon Azulong raised me because you didn't stand up. My life as it is is because of you. Thank you."

"Almost makes you ponder what your life could have been."

"Azulong once muttered something about 'Fat Pigs' then something about pig tails..."

Snape laughed, and Harry joined in.

* * *

The small rat dodged around the corner. Peter hated acting like a rat, but he had to in order to remain safe. So, he followed the scent of cheese down a deserted corridor.

What was that?

The rat spun, but didn't see anything. For a second, he thought he smelled something strangely familiar from his school days...

It made the rat equivalent of a shrug, then went back to seeking out the cheese, when it found its paws stuck in-

Glue?

Trap.

Peter changed back to human, and ran, not used to running on two legs. Sprinting towards a classroom, he blasted a hole in the door, then jumped through as a rat. A second later, a huge paw struck the door. Without breaking stride, the rat ran towards the window, and jumped.

Outside the room, Lupin let out a growl of anger.

* * *

"He got away?"

Snape was furious, Lupin was furious, and Harry was murderous.

"Afraid so. Sirius is definitely stuck in Azkaban, now."

Snape looked at Harry, and watched the feral grin spreading across his face.

"Harry..."

Harry was gone in a flash of light, and Lupin gaped. "I thought apparation in Hogwarts was impossible!"

Snape rolled his eyes and went to his, shall we say, "Private Stash."

"We're not sure what he does, but he can. Drink?"

Lupin looked at him through a wolf's eyes.

"Oh. Yes. Speaker's Draught, and wolfsbane. My apologies."

**AN: Okay. I wanted to kill Pettigrew, I really did, but let's face it. I need something for year three. Pettigrew survives, and Sirius is still imprisoned. That's the short of it. You already read the long. Also, I had no idea on the time table of Lisanna "dying" so forgive me if it is off canon. Harry is off canon too.**

**And now... OMAKE!**

Titan Magic and Insecurities.**  
**

Master Makarov sat watching the members of Fairy Tail move around the guild. For once, with Natsu, Gray, Wakaba, and Erza gone, it was quiet. Nobody was fighting, you could hear a pin drop.

So Master Makarov watched the members go about their buisness. Levy was reading, Mirajane was wiping the bar, Romeo was waiting for his dad. A normal day.

Until a rather... unique man came in.

He was big, and bulky. His arms nearly tore his shirt off, and he walked with a pompous air.

"WHO'S MAKAROV?"

Everyone looked at the master. "I am."

The newcomer stared at the short, old mage. "You're not that tall."

"Please, tell me what you want."

The man puffed up his chest. "I want you to teach me Titan Magic."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "It dosen't seem you need it."

"Just teach me, alright old man?"

Makarov put a finger to his chin. "You want to learn Titan Magic, you say?"

"Yeah, you deaf too?"

Makarov ignored him. "You're already bigger than most, so it can't be that you feel small. Unless..."

The stranger glared as the girls in the guild began giggling.

"No! It's not like that!"

Makarov continued. "To seek out a mage, to train you in such magic... you must be desperate. Did your heartthrob leave you?"

The stranger was red in the face. "No!"

Makarov shrugged. "I can't help you."

The stranger snorted. "Fine. I hope you die, you crazy old man."

The guild was silent. Then, Makarov began laughing. "What's so funny, old man?"

Makarov pointed. Turning, the stranger found himself staring at a _very _angry trio of Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Hey, Erza?" Natsu asked, smoke curling from his mouth. "Mind if I fight?"

Erza gave a feral grin as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Not at all."

* * *

Gildarts was walking back to the guild. The town had gone into "Gildarts" mode. So, the street ahead was completely empty.

As he watched, a man with his arms frozen to his body, and his behind on fire, was running from a number of floating knives.

He bolted past Gildarts, who stopped to watch the strange sight.

Shaking his head, the Crash Magic Mage walked to Fairy Tail, noticing the smirks and laughter going around.

_I get the feeling it had to do with that strange little man..._

**AN: More announcements.**_  
_

**1. Okay. After this, time skip to christmas. Natsu mopes, Cana drinks, and Mira makes an important declaration.**

**2. Yay! More Story!**

**3. If I can, they'll be getting longer. Of course, that means that I'll take longer between chapters.**

**4. Any thoughts for Ron's and Luna's magic when they come around? I need ideas.**

**5. If anyone has ideas for the story, feel free to tell me.**

**I hate the ending here. I'll try to do something after Six. Or just rewrite the whole chapter, I don't know. Definitely not my best work (oh. Right. Chapter One. *shivers*)**

**Chapter Five: It's a prison?**

**Chapter Six: Padfoot and Fairy Tail OR A new Animal Mage**

**Note: Year three will entail Pettigrew going after Harry. That's the summary. Just wanted to make that clear. Other years will be closer to Canon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Prodigies and Prison

**AN: Been a while, I know!**** Writer's block is a real-**

**ANYWAY... I'm back, and I'll be back to regular chapters as soon as possible. Remember, I'll feed Harry and Natsu your flames. And then I'll have a whole chapter making fun of you. So hah. Writer wins.**

**Again, school takes a bit, so I'll be working on this sporadically. Sorry.**

**Also, do you like my Omakes at the ends of chapters? Adds a bit of humor. May branch out to different universes.**

**One last thing: Thank you. I, at the time of writing this AN, am up to 20 reviews on this story, and over 7000 views. To everyone reading, thank you.**

* * *

**_Prodigies and Prisons_**

**_OR_**

**_Archive THAT._**

* * *

_Fall. Autumm. That glorious time of year when the leaves of the trees turn browns, reds, oranges, creating a beuatiful symphony of sight._

_Harry, to this point, has been studying with his professors. He greatly enjoys Potions, though he's not very good at it, transfiguration, and Charms. Professor Flitwick, especially, has taken a shine to Harry. Snape has begun to actually teach the subject, and McGonnagall is going about her business patiently with a disgruntled Harry._

_Still, he feels something is wrong with the DADA professor. He's nervous, twitchy, and Harry gets a slight headache whenever he makes eye contact._

_The rest of his classes go well, though._

* * *

"HARRY! Good to see you, come in, come in."

Harry smiled as he stepped inside Hagrid's hut, enjoying the musky smell. In a way, it was like a corner of Fairy Tail, here in... Earth. No matter how many times he said that, it was still strange. Earth. Not Earthland, just Earth.

"Hello, Hagrid. How's the egg?"

Hagrid smiled. "She's rockin a bit, I think she'll hatch soon!"

And indeed the egg was rocking. Taking a close look at it, where it now sat in the fire, Harry could see small cracks running along. Reaching in, he pulled the egg out, ignoring the fire. Hagrid said nothing at this, long since used to the fact that Harry used different magic.

"I think so, Hagrid. You've been keeping it in the fire?"

Hagrid nodded. "Aye. Kept it warm. The only times I don't are when I'm out 'n about, and then I put it in a pot of coals or the like."

The Earthland mage smiled. "Good. She'll be a fine dragon."

"She?"

Harry pointed out the pattern on the shell of the egg. "See this swirl? That means it's female. At least, that's what it would mean on Earthland dragons."

Hagrid smiled. "Well, better get to thinkin' o names for her. Thanks, Harry!"

Exiting the cabin after placing the egg back in the fire, Harry made his way back up to the castle.

It was almost nice, able to walk along the path without anything coming up-

"HARRY! HARRY!"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to the Gryffindor Quiddage captain.

"Yes, Oliver. What?"

"We've got practice tonight."

Harry nodded. "And..."

Wood smiled. "Don't want our star seeker falling out of it!"

As Wood ran off, Harry stifled a groan. Really, Wood was over excited over Harry's prowess in the air.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned towards the castle, thinking about his day. It was a Saturday, and he was trying to figure out what he was going to do.

_I could start teaching Hermione Archive. I did promise that. Ron has a chess set. Hmm... maybe later I'll see what's going on with the Third Floor corridor. Nobody isolates an area like that for no reason._

Walking up towards the massive structure, he enjoyed the scents of the forest, floating away with the breeze. Pine, slight musk, blood...

Wait. Blood?

Turning back, he looked into the forest where he smelt the scent, noticing a red horse stumble out of the treeline.

No... it was a white horse. It was covered in blood.

Sprinting, he yelled for Hagrid, as he passed the hut, dropping to a knee beside the downed horse. As he examined it, he noticed a single horn on its head, it was a unicorn.

"Hold on. Help is coming."

He pressed his hands to the wound, stopping the bleeding as Hagrid ran up, his feet making the ground shake.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Here, hold her still."

Pulling out his umbrella, Hagrid managed to heal the majority of the wound, cutting off the flow of blood. Then, in a feat of strength, he placed the unicorn on a sled, pulling her up to the castle with Harry.

"Good save, Harry. Attacking a unicorn... something dark is going on. Best watch yerself."

Harry nodded. "What would they gain?"

Hagrid grimaced. "Drinking unicorn blood... it can extend life, that's for sure. But, the drinker is cursed. Someone is afraid of dying."

Nodding, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick hurried out. Staggering behind them was Professor Kettleburn.

"Hagrid! What in the blazes happened!"

"Get Dumbledore. Someone attacked this one."

Flitwick hurried away, Kettleburn and Pomfrey working on the injured beast.

Turning to Harry, Hagrid frowned. "Did you smell anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not anything unusual, really. The scent of blood drowned out the other scents. I'll see what I smell, though."

Hagrid smiled. "Thanks, Harry. Your mother would be proud. You got her eyes, you know."

Harry grimaced. He'd been raised by a dragon, one who was more of a father figure.

"er- thanks."

Hagrid nodded. "Right, then. We've got a lot o' work to do to get her back onto shape. Why don't you head back to the common room?"

Nodding, Harry took his leave.

* * *

When he arrived at the common room, he gestured for Ron and Hermione to sit next to him. Quickly, he went over the events of the day, leaving Hermione nearly crying and Ron baffled.

"Blimey. Why'd anyone want to drink _blood?"_

"I don't know. That's the thing. I'm going to scent around, see if I can figure out what else I smelled."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. In the mean time, can we start on Archive?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, but for the time being, you'll need a focus."

"Hey Harry." a pair of voices chorused behind him.

Twisting in his chair, he saw the Weasley twins.

"Well, Harry. We heard-"

"-That you're teaching magic-"

"So we thought-"

"We'd ask-"

"-For lessons!" finished the twins together.

Harry blinked. "Was that practiced?"

"Well-"

"We did-"

"Practice a little-"

"But-"

"Enough. I get the idea." Harry said, a headache starting.

Ron snickered. "Yeah, they do that."

Turning back to the twins, Harry raised an eyebrow. "And why do you want me to teach you magic?"

"We had all sorts of ideas."

"So we thought, what if we could pull them off with ease?"

"So then-"

"You offer to teach Hermione a new form of Magic-"

"And we make a connection!"

Harry blinked. "So... which one of you is Fred, and which one is George?"

"Nope. It's Gred and Forge."

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Harry stared at them."

"Oh, fine. I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

Harry nodded. "Right. Well, I suppose I could teach one of you Gate magic sometime."

"And the other?"

Harry smiled. "I have a friend that uses Make magic. He can help teach you to make structures."

The two nodded. "We accept."

"...Not like I had a choice."

The two left, and Harry turned back to Hermione. "Alright. First, you need a focus."

"Focus?"

Hedwig spoke up from atop Harry's head. "Yeah. Until you can call up magical screens, you need to use a focus of some sort, like Harry's tablet."

Pulling out said tablet, Harry flicked through it. "You'll need something. Even a phone could work- it just has to store information."

"A book?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't thought about that. "I... don't know. Maybe."

Pulling out her journal, Harry took a look at it.

"Well... it'd be more receptive than a textbook..."

Handing it back to her, Harry started. "Alright. Now, to start, can you feel your magic?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It feels like... an energy, pouring through you."

Closing her eyes, Harry and Ron were knocked back by the sudden pulse of magical energy.

"...Okay. You can..."

* * *

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore finished the house of cards he was building.

"Ah, finished."

A small tremor ran through the building, knocking the cards over.

"Drat!"

There was a knock, and Dumbledore hurriedly transfigured the cards into sheets of paper with drawings on them, like they were important.

McGonnagal entered, staring intently at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what was that pulse?"

"Nothing, Minerva." He stared at the papers, acting as if he was deep in thought.

Nodding, McGonnagall closed the door as Dumbledore muttered about 'Riddle' and 'Horcrux'.

* * *

Harry pulled himself- and his chair- up, and stared at a Hermione with her hands over her mouth.

"Harry, I'm so sorry-"

He waved it off. "It's nothing. I've had worse. Regularly."

Breifly, his mind flashed back to the one time he knocked over Erza's cake. The _one _time. Even if he was nakama, that didn't stop her from trying to gut him like a fish- Mirajane, Natsu, and Gray all stepped in to just give Harry the time to escape the angry requip mage.

So, what's a fallen chair?

She nodded as Harry sat down. "In any case, that's good. Means that you'll be a natural at projecting your magic."

She smiled, and he pointed at the journal.

"Now, try focusing your magic through that, and it should sync with you."

She did, and Harry internally groaned. Hermione was picking this up far faster than she should have, and it was unnerving him.

"Er- well... good job. Now- WHAT!?"

Words were writing themselves on the paper, and Harry realized she was recording her thoughts.

"But- how- me- months-"

Hermione smiled. "It's so... natural! Thanks Harry!"

In his recently-righted chair, Ron grumbled. "More time to study is what she's excited about..."

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. While he did so, Hedwig jumped off his head and onto Hermione's shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Oh... Ok... yes, I understand."

Looking at her hand, she focused, and Harry's mind shut down as he looked at the floating magical screens.

"But-but-but-"

Hermione was, at this point, smiling extremely wide. "I did it!"

Hedwig laughed at Harry as he stood up angrily.

"Harry?"

"I'm going to cool my head."

* * *

Harry flew out over the ocean, lazily going with the winds. Hermione picking up Archive mastery in mere moments... she was a bloody prodigy! And he still couldn't make the screens!'

The Dragon Slayer grimaced as he realized he was picking up the natural accent and tendencies.

Twisting, he continued his lazy flight, until the air seemed to chill.

Pausing in his flight, he met two wizards on brooms, wands out, with dark figures floating behind them.

"What is your business coming to Azkaban?"

Harry blinked. "Oh. I smelled something around here. It's the wizard prison Azkaban?"

The wizards tightened their grips on the wands. "Yes. Now, state your buisness!"

Remembering that Sirius was in Azkaban, Harry allowed himself a smile. "I'm here to see Sirius Black."

The name seemed to make the creatures berserk. Shooting forward, Harry took a deep breath before expelling it in a massive wave of energy.

**"Storm Dragon's roar!"**

Both creatures were destroyed, and Harry glared at the wizards.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

One of the wizards gulped, not wanting to be blasted away, but replied.

"He's the only one the Dementors don't affect... he angers them."

Harry raised an eyebrow as the wizards explained what Dementors were, and what they did.

"Oh..."

The first wizard beckoned. "Fine. You can see him."

* * *

Sirius Black, heir to the 'Ancient and Noble' house of Black, as a certain angsty house-elf would say, sat in the corner of his cell, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

His hair was matted down, his clothes torn, and his body gaunt, proving again that he wasn't exactly in the best shape.

"What do you know, the value of the Galleon's gone up..."

"Hey! Black!"

He looked towards the door to his cell. "Visitor."

Sirius blinked. Visitors weren't that common in Azkaban, and for him, nonexistant.

"Oh. Wonderful."

The door opened, and in stepped a boy, barely eleven years old. He wore a heavy coat, with goggles over his eyes, black hair hanging over his forehead.

"Sirius Black?"

Sirius nodded, watching the visitor. It just kept getting more and more intersting. First, a visitor, and then it's a child!

_What next, it's the long-lost Harry Potter?_

* * *

Murphy sneezed, thanking the Narrator as a tissue was passed, and the Author casually remarked that he could be getting a cold.

* * *

The boy smiled. Sirius blinked. _So much like James's smile._

The boy pulled the goggles off, and Sirius blinked, trying to figure out if he was seeing things.

"Hello... you look just like someone I used to know... except for the eyes."

The boy threw up his hands. "Always the eyes. I know, they look like my mother's, apparently."

Sirius blinked. _It can't be..._

"Oh, sorry. Harry Potter."

Now, Sirius had been in prison. And, as we all know, things occur in prison. Things that would make ordinary men sit in the corner, sucking their thumb. What Sirius heard, however, made his brain snap, and pause as it tried to understand what just happened.

* * *

Murphy suddenly got a sense of great satisfaction, as if the Ultimate Plot Twist, something he had been searching for, had finally occurred. Turning to his only Angle, he gave a sad smile.

"Sorry, M. Night. Your services are no longer required."

"...but they were all already dead..."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Earthland to Sirius!"

Blinking, Sirius stared at Harry. "So. Heard about what everyone says, eh?"

"Well... they say that you're a murderer, and that you're responsible for my parent's death and the death of a ton of non-magical folk."

Sirius stared at Harry, getting ready for the inevitable barrage of curses, complaints, and berating that were sure to come.

"But, since that stupid little rat escaped, I have no evidence to the contrary to get you out. Sorry."

For the second time, Sirius's brain shorted out. In the back of his mind, a chibi version of him sat staring, tail not moving.

"What... the..."

Harry shrugged. "But, I'm working on it. Soon, you'll be out of here!"

Sirius tried his damnedest to understand, he really did, but someone was trying to help him, and _understand_?

"Wha?"

Harry suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh! I can't leave you here, that's for sure, but..."

He reached out and grabbed Sirius's shoulder. "Hang on!"

They were enveloped in a rune circle, and disappeared.

* * *

_Six minutes later_

_Magnolia_

Sirius stared at the building, especially at the emblem on the front, the same emblem that Harry had on him.

_"Sirius, you see this?"_

_"Yeah. What is it?"_

_"Fairy Tail's emblem. I want you to join the guild."_

_Sirius listened intently as Harry described the workings of Fiore magic guilds, what Fairy Tail was, and Magic in general._

_"Wow... sounds amazing!"_

_"It is, now come on."_

__He took a deep breath, smothing his hair. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? I want to look good for them!"

Harry chuckled lightly. "I... wouldn't worry about that."

"Why not?"

The doors were thrown open as a pink-haired mage was lauched, skidding to a stop before Harry.

"HARRY!" an over-ecited as usual Natsu exclaimed.

Jumping up, Sirius blinked as he watched the two beat on each other, before looking inside.

A woman was tossing casks and kegs around, one man was screaming about "Manliness", while another was simultaneously fist fighting and removing his pants.

As Natsu and Harry finished, a red-haired mage walked up from the street, takling Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"HARRY!"

Harry, his face turning blue as he tried to regain oxygen, finally managed to pry Erza off.

"Sirius, this is Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Guys, this is Sirius Black, my godfather."

Erza nodded, while Natsu grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Nice to meet you."

Turning, Harry said "Watch this. It'll be funny."

Turning to the guild, he let out a roar that paused everyone.

Then...

"HARRY!"

Now, originally, his plan was to jump up and avoid the surge. However, there are three universal concepts regarding human speed:

1) The speed of a male is directly proportional to the intent to move.

2)The speed of a woman is directly proportional to the desire to move.

3) Women desire to be in close proximity to objects they find "Cute" or "attractive". In this case, Harry.

So, with Harry's declaration, the entire present guild rushed out, with Mirajane in the lead.

"HARRY!"

Again, he was enveloped in a Hug-of-death spell, closely followed by a dog pile.

Sirius tried to understand what, exactly, was occurring.

"Alright, everyone, that's enough."

A short old man walked out from the guild, a pipe in hand. "Let Harry breathe."

As the pile dispersed, they remained fairly close to Harry, making Sirius note that they all felt like family.

"Harry. Good to see you. Now, may I ask who this is?" he said, gesturing to Sirius.

"Sirius Black, my godfather."

Nodding, the short man walked over to Sirius. "Hello. I am Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail."

Sirius extended a hand. "Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire."

Nodding again, Makarov turned to Harry. "And why are you here?"

Harry poured out the entire explanation, leaving no detail out.

After he finished, Makarov had a thoughtful look on his face. "I see... so, you broke him out of prison?"

"Yes, Master."

Sirius was nervous. He wouldn't have to go back... would he?"

"I see... Whatever!"

Sirius blinked, and Makarov strode over.

"What magic can you use?"

Sirius grinned and transformed into a dog.

"Transformation magic. Okay."

Transforming back, Harry turned to the guild.

"He was framed for a crime he didn't commit, and was locked up. Right now, all he has are the clothes on his back. Can you guys help with some missions and get him set up? He's joining."

There was an uproar of approval from the guild, and Sirius felt hands on his back as he was led inside.

Makarov and Harry were the last ones standing outside, as Makarov held the Dragon Slayer.

"Harry... we have something important to discuss."

Nodding, Makarov snapped his fingers. Mystogan and Gildarts emerged, as well as Bixlow and Freed, walking over.

"We believe, that you may have been affected as a child from a distorted Possession magic." started Bixlow. "They want me to try and remove the spirit, with Freed, Mystogan, and Gildarts here, in case something goes wrong and it takes over."

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath. "Will it hurt?"

Mystogan turned a serious eye towards Harry. "We don't know. It may kill you, but the spirit will continue to eat from your soul. Given enough time, and your unusually high magical activity, it may affect you."

Harry looked towards the ground for a moment, before turning his eyes back to the group. "Well, then. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

**And another chapter done! Phew... that one struggled at first, then my Muse ran in, tied me in a corner, and wrote it... well, that's that.**

**Now, Harry will soon start training Ron in his magic. With that in mind, I have a poll up on what magic he should learn.**

**The choices are:**

**1) Animation magic, a suggestion I received. Not sure about it, though...**

**2)Chessboard, a Support-magic, like Dance magic. It can affect the battlefield, applying rules to both ally and enemies that they have to follow. Except, the commonly accepted 'Leader' can direct motions for his/her side- it becomes a giant game of chess, with the 'pieces' fighting when they meet. Based off Ron's love for chess.**

**3)Engorge. Think Choji from Naruto. Based off Ron's love for eating.**

**4) Aero and God's Leg. High-speed areal combat. Based off his love for... Quidditch? I think that's how you spell it... (Gah! Dang it, Rowling! HOW DO YOU SPELL IT!?"**

**And, finally, whether or not Ron should gain Chocolate-make magic. That's... pretty self explanatory.**

**Now, I hate to say it, but school's taking a LOT out of me. Updates will take FAR longer. Sorry, but I have my priorities.**

**So, in short, drop by my profile for the poll, review please, and maybe take a look at one or two of my other stories... maybe you'll like them.**

**Thank you, and good night.**

**~BigBoom550~**

* * *

_**Psst... hey... Harry here. Remember, the author gets better with review! Also, do you know where you can find strawberry cake? I knocked Erza's over again and- OH GOD NOT THE FACE!**_


	6. Special Release: A Very Fairy Christmas!

Merry Christmas everyone! Now, time for a Fairy Harry Christmas special! And yes, I know it's early... but it's CHRISTMAS! Be happy!

Or, to my non-christian readers, Happy Holidays, whatever your particular ones may be.

But let's not forget the meaning of the holidays...

Friendship...

Love...

Gift-giving...

Praying that Erza shows some mercy to those cake-slaying fools...

* * *

Hermione and Ron gaped around.

"Harry... what is this place!?"

Harry grinned. "This is Fairy Tail! Come on!"

Hermione 'eeped' as a black-haired man clad in nothing ran up.

"Can I borrow your pants?"

"GRAY! COME BACK HERE!"

Harry laughed as a pink-haired boy with smoke spewing from his mouth tackled 'Gray' and drove him to the ground.

Ron was gaping as he listened to some of the comments.

"A REAL MAN FIGHTS WITH HONOR!" roared a tall, white-haired man.

"HEHEHE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A small old man dressed like an elf nearly fell off the bar.

"..."

"LEAVE LEVY ALONE!"

Two cries caused everyone to freeze.

"MY BOOK!"

"MY CAKE!"

Silence. Ron felt a chill wash over him, as did Harry and Hermione. Looking over, they saw Levy staring at a burnt book and Erza staring angrily at an overturned plate.

Harry grabbed his shoulder. "Ron, RUN."

Ron ran. See Ron Run. See Ron run away from Mystogun.

Mystogan was considering putting everyone to sleep when a red head and a bushy-haired girl bolted past, with Harry behind them.

"..." _They're running like the hounds of hell were after them._

"DON'T MESS WITH MY CAKE!"

"YOU RUINED MY BOOK!"

Mystogan blinked before turning around and walking towards the city gates. Fairy Tail could wait. For... a month. And that was a maybe. Probably longer.

Erza summoned her Purgatory armor, while Levy raised her pen, a deadly glint in her eyes. Mirajane grabbed Makarov, pulling him under the bar, before hitting the alarm.

DONG

DONG

DONG

And across Magnolia, there was much fleeing...

* * *

_'Twas the night after Christmas,_

_and all through the Guild_

_Not a member was sleeping_

_many dreams, fulfilled._

_For Levy, a quill, fluffy and pink_

_Fitting a mage, who needed to think._

_Reedus got pens, glowing and bright,_

_To make the guild shine, one winter night._

_Harry took leave, of this special event_

_And pitched outside, with Natsu in a tent._

_Gray was given pants, tight and black._

_He took them off... but not to give them back._

_Makarov laughed, his smile contagious,_

_Cana drank more, her consumption outrageous._

_Erza found cake, strawberry red._

_Touch it, and one found themselves dead._

_Elfman received a manly gift..._

_...and delivered his with merely a fist._

_Happy was given fish,_

_the cat's only true wish._

_Gildarts returned, to pour a drink,_

_Chuckling with Mira, no time to think._

_Far above, the stars twinkled bright,_

_signs of friendship, this special night._

_And far away, in parts unknown,_

_A dragon roared, his child alone..._

AN: I know, I know, more chapters! Here's the thing... the next chapter is in progress, but I had Shikablock (Laziness + Writer's Block) so I put this together. You all need something special for a laugh.


	7. Chapter 6: In which there is Quidditch

**Okay, hello everyone- OH GOD NOT THE FACE!**

***Sounds of beatings, screaming, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow man***

**...Okay, now that I can kind of feel my face... fingers... self, I would like to apologize for the delay. I cite Shikablock. A combination of lazyness and writer's block. That, and the attention span of a caffeinated squirrel. Hence, short chapter. Mm... caffeine... Anyway, I PROMISE a MUCH longer chapter next time! Just, you know, this was bugging me...**

**On with the havoc! I promised myself that I would update this before any of my other fics. *sobs* Oh god, help me, the plot bunnies won't stop attacking... *sobs more* In any case, I have some ideas that keep bugging me. Check out my profile for them.**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he watched the group. Each was ready for the worst, if something went wrong. They were in one of the Magic Council's testing rooms, specially designed to contain new and strange magics. What they were about to do certainly was strange.

Bixlow's dolls were floating around him.

Freed's quill was out, and he already had rune barriers up.

Makarov was ready to grow at a moment's notice.

Mystogan had several staves out.

And Gildarts had his coat off, and was cracking his knuckles.

"Harry... we don't know what will happen when we do this. It could hurt a lot. Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Whenever you are ready, Bixlow."

Holding out his hands, Freed put more magic into the barriers, holding Harry in place. Bixlow held out his hands, and the dolls flew in tight circles around Harry, who began to feel energized.

"Harry!"

"I'm fine! Keep going!"

The dolls spun faster, and Mystogan nodded at Gildarts, who cracked his neck.

As they did this, Harry felt a dull ache spring up in his forehead, directly under his scar.

"Ow..."

"Harry?"

"Keep going!"

The dolls spun, thin strands of Bixlow's magic reaching into Harry, searching for anything foreign to his soul. Then, at last, they found it.

Each of the threads went taught, making Harry cry out in pain as whatever was leeching from his soul began to be torn away, screaming. Harry couldn't help it, the pain was beyond anything he felt before, and he screamed as the dolls stopped in front of him, tearing at it.

"HARRY!" cried Makarov, watching one of his adopted children in such pain tearing at him.

Freed shook his head. "At this point, letting up could hurt him. We need to continue."

Bixlow was visibly straining to hold onto the fragment, panting for breath. Mystogan and Gildarts got ready to leap in, should things get out of hand.

Finally, the fragment broke away, solidifying into a pale man in long, black robes. His eyes were merely red, with black slits. His nose was squashed up into his face, and Makarov thought he smelled of snake.

"What is this? This is not my world..."

Makarov grew taller, muscles bulging. Gildarts readied to punch the soul.

"Who are you?"

"I.. I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

Harry looked up. "You? You... you killed my parents!"

Voldemort sneered. "Yes, pathetic insects... And now, Harry Potter, I shall kill you too."

He raised his hand, only for Makarov to stand in the way, along with Gildarts, Freed, and Bixlow. Mystogan stood behind the dark lord, stave poised.

"Stand aside. I only want the child."

"You won't have him." Declared Makarov. "Harry is a member of Fairy Tail, and we won't let you have him without a fight."

"I believe the phrase 'over our dead bodies' applies here." chipped in Freed.

Voldemort raised his wand. "So I shall kill all of-"

"Bixlow! Freed!"

Bixlow's dolls began strafing runs, launching bolts of magic at the dark wizard, who threw up a shield. Freed's runes lit up, keeping Voldemort from moving.

"I've had enough. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The jet of green light shot at Harry, who looked up. "What- ULP."

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, and Storm Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail did the unthinkable.

He ate -_ate- _the Killing Curse.

And then burped.

Voldemort was silent, staring at Harry. "How..."

Harry wiped his mouth and stood up. "I'm a Dragon Slayer. I can eat magic. Now..."

Taking a deep breath, he grinned.

"STORM DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A green cloud shot out of his mouth, enveloping the spirit, who screamed as he 'died'.

Then, Harry grinned, and fell over, snoring.

Makarov shook his head and pointed at Gildarts, then Harry. Picking up the child, Gildarts followed the Master as they headed mack to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Quirrell swallowed as he unraveled the turban, staring into the magic mirror that showed his back.

"M-M-master, I-"

"Not now, Quirrell... The boy destroyed the a portion of my soul I did not know was gone... This is indeed strange..." the voice whispered. "It was a world where nothing was as we know it... I could tell that... but where? What is it?"

Quirrell stuttered. "I-I do n-not know, M-master."

"Nor did I expect you to. After all, this is the first I have heard of this world... try to get inside the boy's mind, if you would... I need to know where this place is..." Voldemort murmured. "If their magic can do this to me... how strange... it seems that I must move quickly..."

Quirrell nodded, and re-wrapped the turban around his head.

* * *

"What happened!?" Sirius demanded as soon as they walked in.

"Tell me, Sirius..." Makarov started. "How could a piece of a soul become attached to another?"

"A piece of- WHAT!?" Sirius roared. Everyone in Fairy Tail paused as he roared a string of curses. "AND IN HARRY NO LESS!"

"Then you do know." Makarov stated calmly. He knew what Sirius was feeling- it happened every time one of the Guild members was injured.

Sirius took several deep breaths, before looking at Makarov. "What happened is what's called a 'Horcrux'. Vol... voldemort shattered his soul and put a piece in Harry. I... I should never have let James and Lily pick Peter! Damnit!"

Makarov put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Relax, Sirius. Bixlow and the others managed to remove the fragment, and Harry will be well."

Sirius's face brightened up noticably. "Thanks. You almost seem like a grandfather."

Nastu yelled in agreement. "That's right!" He pumped a fist into the air. Said fist hit Gray under the chin, and sent him falling into Erza's cake.

Time froze. Makarov grabbed Sirius and dove under the table, the members nearest the door ran out, Freed put up a massive rune wall as fast as he could, Shadow Gear clung onto Jet as he hightailed it away, Reedus painted a shield and hid behind it, Elfman jumped up to the rafters, and Gray slowly felt what had plastered itself over the back of his head.

"Strawberries..." he muttered, confused. Then, the horror of his situation dawned on him. _"Strawberries..."_

Erza slowly stood up, one hand out to the side.

"...Requip. Thor's Hammer."

Under the table, Sirius looked at a shaking Makarov. "Wha-"

"T-Thor's Hammer is her most powerful Offensive armor!"

* * *

BOOM

Straightening up from where she was working on Harry, the woman clucked her tongue.

"If those idiots spent half the time learning medicine..."

* * *

Siruis watched from under the table. "Why is she like this?"

Makarov sobbed slightly. "Her cake... never touch Erza's cake... Now be quiet! She might-"

The table was ripped up, showing Erza in massive blue armor with a ludicrously oversized hammer in one hand.

"...Hear us?"

"Yes."

What followed was a brutal, absolutely devastating beat-down on the newest and oldest members of Fairy Tail. Shortly thereafter, Erza got a new slice- after piling all the Guild into a sort of throne. A bruised, groaning throne.

When Harry awoke, it was to this sight. Giving it a deadpan stare, he sighed and waved.

"It's time I went back. Bye!" he received a chorus of groans- and Erza's chipper 'Goodbye, Harry!' in response.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione started. "Where were you? We were worried!"

Harry shrugged, not wanting to tell the bushy-haired girl about the exact circumstances of his sudden departure.

_Yeah, better not let her know about breaking into prison, getting a false murderer out, taking him to my home, setting him up to get help from friends, then having a piece of the soul of a Dark Lord ripped out of my chest and killed after I ate the killing curse... probably for the best... _he felt a massive sweatdrop form. _Why can't things be normal for once!?_

"Nothing... I just needed to clear my head, is all."

Ron ran up. "Harry! Did you hear? Sirius Black escaped from prison!"

Harry blinked, and Ron slowly lowered the paper he was holding. "Harry... did you..."

"Yes."

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Helping a convicted murderer escape from prison is-"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron proclaimed, smiling at Harry. "Er... why are you so pale?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Funny story, that..." he muttered, as Hermione and Ron leaned forward. "...That I'm not ready to tell you!"

Ron and Hermione both growled exasperatedly, before Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I've been trying to learn to make the screens for some time. Anyway, you'll need a more experience teacher from here on out." He smiled. "Good job. If you want, I can talk to the master about letting you join Fairy Tail next time I'm there." He smiled. "We're a family, and a growing family is always good!"

Ron pouted. "What about me?"

Harry rubbed his chin. "Hm... I can't think of a good magic for you. Anytime I'm back in Earthland, I'll pick up a book for you!"

Ron smiled his thanks, and then the group turned to homework.

* * *

HArry took a deep breath, readying for the first Quidditch* game of the school year. He was dressed in his orange and gold outfit, which he was sure that Natsu would love, and Gray... would wear it for about three minutes, before taking it off. Again.

Chuckling to himself at the thought, the young Dragon Slayer held his broom in his hand. In truth, that was all it was- a regular old broom. Certainly, it had reinforcement charms on it, but only so that Harry would not damage it, and so that it threw off a slight magical signature. He would simply use his own magic to fly.

"Right, so..." Wood smiled at Harry. "Harry, go do your own thing, try to help out with interference where you can! You're our secret weapon, but go after the snitch at all costs!" he smiled. "Then, everyone else..."

Wood had a rather extended speech to the others, which somehow reminded Harry of when Mira would ramble on and on and the Master would fall asleep. The subsequent havoc was always entertaining. In any event, he tuned out until the very end. When Wood finally did finish, they trooped onto the field, lining up across from Hufflepuff.

"Ready?" Madame Hooch asked, as everyone nodded. "BEGIN!" She yelled, kicking the chest and making the two bludgers soar into the air, the Quaffle bounce directly up, and the Snitch shoot off in a blur of gold. Harry shot after the gold blur in a heartbeat, neck and neck with the Hufflepuff seeker. Smirking, he continued along, holding himself back to give the other Seeker a chance.

Wouldn't do to simply crush them senselessly.

* * *

"COME ON HARRY!" Hermione and Ron both started at the short old man next to them, while far behind, they could see a masked figure with staves on his back. "PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT!" He was holding what appeared to be a crystal of some sort, and...

Hermione blinked. The man's legs were extremely long, as if he was using magic to make them longer...

"ARGH! COME ON! DO YOU WANT NATSU TO MOCK YOU!?"

Ron quietly leaned over to Hermione. "He's a strange one..."

* * *

Harry smirked, before pulling a barrel roll over the other seeker and diving slightly, hoping to throw the Hufflepuff off. It worked, and he winced as the Seeker was broadsided by a bludger.

_...Oops._

Shaking his head, he looked around again for the snitch, and located the elusive golden ball. As he shot towards it, his broom suddenly jerked to the side.

"WHA!?" He cried, before the broom jerked again. With a wince, he realized that someone was manipulating it. His first thought was the Slytherins, but there was no sign of magic coming from them. Shaking his head, he used magic to strengthen his limbs, and pushed off after the orb, his broom jerking and shaking the whole way. he poured magic towards his flight, and finally, his hand outstretched, seized the Golden Snitch.

* * *

*HAH! I SPELLED IT RIGHT! TAKE THAT, MISS ROWLING!


End file.
